RP: Greek Raiders
This is an RP of the Kratos navy raiding a nearby trade route. Part 1 XxGodZerxes Paramonos Anthis views off into the distant sea as he spots a weak trade route, a bit too close to the Kratos shoreline. Paramonos sends 3 war ships to make sure that the trade ships are no more. 1 Ramming Ship, and 2 Warships are sought to get the job done. Imperial Wyrm A man on one of the trade ships sees the ships coming and warns the others on the ship. Soon, men in armor like Greek hoplites, rush out of the ships cabin. They aim bows off to the ships, and launch flaming arrows at them. They need to defend the ship, for it is not a warship. XxGodZerxesxX As Paramono's men return the favor and distract the ship, the ramming ship rams it from behind. It lets a board down, the board in which has a nail on the edge attaches itself to the trade ship. Imperial Wyrm Rammed from behind, the ship shakes. Soldiers are knocked down by the impact, but they get up. Since the board connects the two ships together, the soldiers on the trade ship run over to Paramono's ship and attack! A soldier from the trade ship slashes one of Paramono's men with a shortsword, then kicks him in the shin. XxGodZerxesxX Paramonos' men, each heavily equipped with armor, shields and broadswords come out by the 10's. They begin to slowly outnumber the tradeship keepers as they emerge from the Steerage. As this battle happens, one Warship connects to the trade ship and begin to raid it. Keffy Palazzo A small detachment of the Chatti Fleet, come across the small battle going on while looking for areas to colonize. The ships were a large warship, with a catapult mounted onto the middle of it's deck, to be delivered to a certain ally of the Chatti, and many transport ships filled with archers, spearmen, and swordsmen. The Chatti lied in wait, far enough to be only somewhat visible, hoping to raid the winner of the battle. Imperial Wyrm Just when Paramonos thought that he and his men were winning, another handful of soldiers appeared, accompanied by a tall, muscular man. The tall, muscular man had a bronze breastplate, shin guards, bronze gauntlets, a cape, and had black hair, brown eyes, and a bronze colored beard. It was the captain of the ship. He had a wooden plank for a hand. "I am Hasdrubal the Fierce, but my men call me Captain Swordhand. Wanna see why?", The captain said. It turned out he had a scabbard on his wooden plank for a hand, and he unsheathed it, revealing a sharp, iron blade. "MEN! ATTACK!" Captain Swordhand's men surrounded Paramonos soldiers and attacked! One of Paramonos soldiers was struck in the throat by a sword, killing him, and staining the sword of one of the soldiers, red. In the midst of the naval battle on the deck, Captain Swordhand met face to face with Anatolio Baros. "Lets ave a duel you and me, ay?" XxGodZerxesxX Anatolio Baros, a polite Greek Noblemen accepts with a humble reply. "As you wish" he says bowing and pulling his fencing sword. As the warship's men return to their ship, they fire a catapult right into the center and the sails of the tradeship. This results in the ship to begin to flood and sink. The same warship begins to raise a Golden flag. Paramonos, looking through a telescope announces to his men to set sail to back them up. 4 Warships, and 1 Ramming ship set sail and get there swiftly and begin to catapult the remaining tradeships down. Anatolio Baros bashes the man with his shield and attempts to slash at the man's neck area, trying to strike a vein. Imperial Wyrm Captain Swordhand, an experienced fencer, intercepts his shield bash, and uses his hand replaced with a sword, to aim straight into his armored breastplate. "NOOO!!!! ME SHIP!!! YER WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!", says Captain Swordhand, seeing the ship he came from destroyed. XxGodZerxesxX Anatolio barrel rolls out of the way, and stands. Anatolio kicks Swordhand in the shin and also kicks him in the chest at full force. The men begin to raise up, the new ramming ship Paramonos has sent attaches to the ramming ship the battle is present upon and unloads more soldiers, who then begin to outnumber the trade ship defenders. Imperial Wyrm "Yer not so bad, scoundrel!", says Swordhand. With speed and accuracy, Swordhand sidesteps and elbows Anatolio in the face with his other arm, then stabs his sword into Anatolio's breastplate. He manages to bust off Anatolio's breastplate, but misses his flesh. The breastplate falls off, Anatolio is wearing a leather vest for protection underneath. XxGodZerxesxX "Well, even if I fall today, you've already lost.." Anatolio says standing up, and getting in battle position. Anatolio picks up a brick from the ground and chucks it straight into the head of Swordhand, dazing him. Anatolio kicks him to the ground, jumps off a wall and stabs his sword straight into the left side of his chest. Anatolio leaves the blade there, wondering if he actually stabbed the flesh, he stands back, bare-handed and takes command of his ship, he plans to give Swordhand an honorable death, but he is still uncertain if Swordhand has truly fallen. "Chop that plank!" Anatolio yells as a soldier uses an axe to chop the plank, even though, there is a small fight with ship guards going on, on the deck, Anatolio still is commanding the ship from the captain's station. " "Raise the sails!" He sounds off as the ship begins to sail to harbor. As he passes a warship, he gives them a command to stay and take guard against the warships seen in the distance. The other ships begin to circle around, guarding the imaginary boarder upon the sea, wary of the warships in the distance. Anatolio's ship, in which has all the goods is currently heading back to harbour. Imperial Wyrm Swordhand was not hurt badly enough, for his helmet protected his skull from the brick. The sword stabbed through his armor...Swordhand felt sharp, terrible pain in his chest. He pulls the sword out and coughs blood, then pants. While he is hurt, Swordhand surprises Anatolio by jabbing his sword into Anatolio's gut. "S-sweet d-dreams..", Swordhand says, before kicking the mortally wounded Anatalio and knocking him into the sea. After killing Anatolio, Swordhand falls down on his back, knocking the wind out of himself. He lays there for a while, until he dies. XxGodZerxesxX A soldier swiftly takes control of the ship and stops at the harbor. Paramonos is informed of the victory and begins to do the Kratos' cultural event of when a captain dies. They literally flood Swordhand's body with kerosene and does the same for the ship. They sail it out of the harbor a bit and the solder sailing it jumps off as he drops a match. They watch, in honor of the lost of a great soldier as his ship burns. A glorious funeral for him, and the men who died is held shortly after. Meanwhile.... The Warships, flail a white flag for peace at the Chatti ships. Keffy Palazzo The young captain of the detachment grins, in excitement for the test of the Chatti navy. Ignoring the peace flags, the Chatti not even knowing their meaning, fire a flaming boulder at the biggest of the warships, the boulder having been covered in bits of wood, sticky due to tree sap, or bits of grass and other flammable material. The soldiers on the large warship quickly begin putting another boulder, having been previously covered in material prior to setting sail, onto the catapult, hoping to wipe out the small fleet. The Chatti transports, meanwhile, begin firing arrows at the Greek soldiers on the ships, protected by spearmen's shields, and eager to capture any ships if they could, but some also fired flaming arrows, as well. XxGodZerxesxX The two warships begin to do the same at Chatti's ships. The large ship is missing its back piece and is now immobile. It too, fires catapults though. It begins to sink. As this is happening, 1 ramming ship comes from behind and rams into the warship. It then dispatches men onto the large warship and turns it into melee combat on board the ship. Warships begin to dispatch, as 3 more sail up. There is now a total of 5 Warships, as one is near sinking. The others begin to fire too. They focus only at the large warships, knowing that the transport ships would have trouble boarding the warships anyway. Keffy Palazzo With the clear focus on the main warship, the transports promptly board their own warship instead, filling it with countless Chatti soldiers, while some also board on the ramming ship itself, slicing the few remaining men to bits, while the warship continues firing flaming boulders at the other, Greek, ships. The ones it fires at not only deal with broken areas, but slowly catching on fire, as with the added manpower, the boulders get mounted even quicker, with the Chatti now firing flaming arrows with no fear, noone dares damage the pride of the Chatti and live to tell the tale. XxGodZerxesxX There's a warship heading into the battle, its very strong structurely made and bares many sails. Its bigger than all 5 of the Kratos's ships. Its name, "Το γιγαντιαίο δόξα" is carved and filled with white on its side. It is made of delightful golden arches, and is perfectly carved in order to resist water penetration with emergency precedures. Το γιγαντιαίο δόξα fires the 3 catapults at once into the fleet, they seem to not be aiming at the war ship, as they simply take down the transport ships, though, they were not in use anyway. Το γιγαντιαίο δόξα slowly makes it way behind the chatti ship, the "fleet" being mostly destroyed as scraps of the transport ships float. The warship, now loaded '''with Chatti is a primary target of all the ships of Kratos. '''Keffy Palazzo 2 warships of the Greek fleet fell, one having been hit in the original engagement, the other having been burned down, as the Chatti promptly target the large warship, firing burning boulders at it's catapults, knocking two of them downwards into the ship, and getting the other misaimmed due to the shaking, while the majority of Chatti archers start firing burning arrows at the rest, slowly causing them to be alight with warm, crimson wind, what others would call Fire. XxGodZerxesxX The soldiers use chains to pull the catapults back into place and then fires back. Having decoyed, to losen the guard of the chatti, they roll out 3 more cataupults in which were not visible as they were down, and in the back. All 6 fire into the heart of the chatti warship. There being cracks and creeks in the ship after the catapults fell, soldiers begin to reload and patch the cracks up. Keffy Palazzo The ship waved around furiously, many Chatti dying, but they did not waver, as yet another burning boulder was firing onto the repairmen, smashing a hole straight into the ship, and quickly burning it's insides, as flames erupted from the occasional crack from arrows, which also contributed to the glorious blaze. The chatti began pulling back after the attack, firing boulders and arrows at the rest of the ships, hoping to keep them busy long enough to retreat, some Chatti trying to fire up arrows into the sky, to attract the attention of the rest of the fleet. XxGodZerxesxX A horn is heard from many soldiers blowing them, coming from Tο γιγαντιαίο δόξα. Tο γιγαντιαίο δόξα opens 2 slots where Ballista's stuck out with flaming tipped arrows. They shot into the steerage area of the chatti ship, steerage, being the lower decks allows water to flood in rapidly as Tο γιγαντιαίο δόξα continues firing Catapults. The remaining War Ships(2) fire catapults at the water to make more water flood into the chatti ship. The Two ships, set ablaze begin to sink as soldiers abandon ship. The Remaining Ramming Ship goes for a "suicide ram" as it rams straight into an alread set hole in the chatti war ship, making the hole even more gapping and destroying the ramming ship and its soldiers aboard. Keffy Palazzo Despite the heavy setbacks for the Chatti, they did not surrender to the Greeks, as they quickly fired yet another flaming boulder onto the giant Greek ship, blasting apart one of it's ballistae, and burning up it's insides even more, the ship slowly catching alight, as several Chatti soldiers begin trying to plug up the holes, the flaming arrows having been put out quickly by the flooding water. XxGodZerxesxX Tο γιγαντιαίο δόξα, lets out 3 small sail boats. Tο γιγαντιαίο δόξα then heads, in collision straight on with the Chatti warship, the two warships both are destroyed in the giant collision. The two ships begin to crumble and float away into the ocean. Not going down in this fashion, some greek soldiers cross onto the crumbling Chatti ship and attempt to take some lives of the Chatti soldiers by melee. The Three sailboats hole about 30 men on each. The sailboats have archers aboard, and not much other gun power. The sailboats begin to sail to the Kratos harbor, saluting Tο γιγαντιαίο δόξα as they watch it crash, and burn as it begins to sink along with the Chatti warship. Keffy Palazzo After the greek warships had left, the rest of the Chatti navy had spotted the flames in the distance, and set sail towards the area. The result were men trying to keep themselves afloat, the two warships sinking at the bottom of the sea. When the soldiers were rescued and brought aboard, they quickly told the other Chatti what happend, many seeing them as Greek ships, remembering the look of them since the attack on Arx. Not only shall the Romans die, but the Greeks will burn. ---- END ---- Category:Role-Play Category:Battles Category:Finished RP's